Graduating from Yale
by Jaredloverforever
Summary: Rory and Paris have graduate from Yale, and some interesting things happen
1. Graduating from Yale

**Characters:**

Rory

Dean

Paris

Loralai

Luke

Richard

Emily

Jamie

**Plot Line:** Rory has just graduated Magna Cum Laude from Yale (of course), she has started her own Broadcast Communications network, and is the overseas correspondent. She is still friends with Paris, who is now working on her Ph.D. at Harvard in Medicine.

Rory is overseas when she runs into someone from her past. She has to decide whether to see this person, or whether she should just go on with her life.

**Scene 1:** Rory has just graduated from Yale 1st in her class, Paris is 2nd and Janet is 3rd. This is at her graduation.

Speaker: I now present to you the class of 2007, good luck future graduates.

Luke to Loralai: I am so proud of our Rory.

Loralai: I know, me too, this is the day we have waited for for so long. 

Luke: When should we tell her our surprise?

Loralai: Later, we don't want to ruin her big moment. 

Luke: At her party?

Lor: I didn't think you were going to her party, I thought you hated parties?

Luke: I do, but for her I will go.

Lor: we can tell her at the party I am throwing for her, not the one my parents are throwing.

Lor: I am so proud of her, starting her own broadcast communications firm. It is a shame though that I only get to spend 1 week with her before she leaves for Italy to prep for her first job. 

Luke: I know, but she will back soon, and then you two can spend more time together. 

[Loralai goes running up to Rory]

Lor: honey, we are so proud of you.

Rory: MOM!!! 

Lor: guess who came?

Ror: who?

Lor: Luke

Ror: Really, did they see him?

Lor: no, my parents sat right up front and we were in the middle, so they never saw him, especially since he got here late. 

Ror: Okay good, let me just get my things and say goodbye to everyone and then we can go and party.

Lor: umm, honey, I forgot to tell you that your grandparents have insisted on throwing you a party too, so I figured we would go there first, and then have our party tomorrow.

Ror: Okay, do they know about us because he wants to come with Paris.?

Lor: Yes, they know he is coming, but they don't know about the two of you and Paris. 

Ror: Okay good, let me just say goodbye and then we can go to their house. 

[Rory goes up to Paris]

Ror: are you and Jamie coming to my party?

Par: yes we are, we have to stop by my parent's first, then we will be there. Are we going to your house or to your grandparents house?

Ror: grandparents, the other party is going to be tomorrow.

Jamie: (pulls Rory aside) Rory, I am so proud of you too, it is amazing, I don't mean to be mean, but there is an announcement that I want to make at your party, is it okay, I mean, I know it is your party, but I would really like to do it there, instead of anywhere else.

Ror: sure it is fine, just keep in mind you will be at my grandparents house, so tailor your announcement accordingly.

Paris: What announcement? What do you think you are doing, it is her party?

Ror: It is our party.

Paris: are you bringing him to your grandparent's house?

Ror: yes, he is a part of my life, and they need to accept that, I have to go say bye to everyone, I will see you guys later, 7, don't be late. 

[goes over to Janet]

Rory: bye Janet, I know you are going to do so well at the Olympics, I will be overseas, so I am going to try to get time off to watch you compete, either that or I will try to arrange it so that I can cover the Olympics. 

Janet: thanks so much, that means a lot to me.

Rory: The party is at 7.

Jan: okay, I will be there. 

[Rory and her grandparents leave to go to their house for a party]

**Scene 2**

Rory, Loralai, and Luke all walk into the house. 

Emily is yelling at the help to fix the napkins on the table, and to raise the candles in the candle holder. 

Emily: hello guys, come on in, everyone is inside waiting.

(pulls Loralai aside) I can't believe that not only did you let her bring that boyfriend of hers, but you brought "the ice man". You said that you two were just friends, what is he doing here?

Lor: He is here because Rory means a lot to him, and she is not with Jaime anymore, he is with Paris, I thought you had accepted that. 

Emily: Whatever happened to that nice, Princeton guy she was dating, Jamie?

Lor: He got back together with his girlfriend, Paris, you know Rory's friend Paris. They didn't work, she loves Dean, and Jamie loves Paris. 

Emily: I really liked that Jamie kid, we have to get them back together.

Lor: Aren't you listening mom, she doesn't love Jaime, she loves Dean, and Jamie and Paris have worked very hard to settle their differences, so do not ruin this for them.

**Scene 3**

Everyone is walking around, talking and partying.

Emily: (taps a knife on a glass) I would like to propose a toast to Rory, for all of her hard work that has finally paid off. She is finally going to achieve her dreams being an overseas correspondent. And to Paris, for achieving her dream of getting into Harvard Medical school. 

Jaime: I would like to say something now if I could. (To Paris) I know that we have had some tough times, but when you forgave me for dating your friend, and still allowed us to be friends, I knew you were the one. (gets down on one knee and pulls out a 5 karat diamond ring) Paris, will you marry me?

Paris: Yes, I will, but not until after I get my Ph.D. we can have a long engagement, since we still have some things to work out.

(Rory pulls Jaime aside)

Rory: We just broke up and you two just got back together, what are doing?

Jamie: This is the best thing for us, and she has been so great about the two of us, and she is cool with us still being friends, we need to do this for us. 

Ror: she has been really nice about the whole thing, what's up with that?

Jamie: I think she realizes that while she off with that professor, I was on the rebound, and you were the only one who understood me, and that you were sympathetic towards my situation. She knows that it wasn't really love, it was just what happened as a result of the way she treated me, which I think she still feels badly about, which is why I think she doesn't care. 


	2. Graduation and a Party

Chapter 2

**Scene 1**

Emily to Loralai: What is that guy doing, I thought he was with Rory?

Loralai: He **was** with Rory, but he and Paris were dating long before that and are now trying to work things out and to get married.

Emily: Are Rory and Paris still able to get along, especially since Rory dated her ex-boyfriend and now, I guess, her new fiancée?

Loralai: Yes, in fact, they are going to open their own broadcasting company. Rory is going to the overseas correspondent and Paris is going to handle a lot of the managerial aspects, after all, she is good at that. 

**Scene 2**

Paris to Rory: Rory, look at the ring Jaime gave me, isn't it pretty?

Rory: It is beautiful, but are you sure that the two of you should be getting married right now?

Paris: Didn't you hear me? We are going to have a long engagement

Rory: Yes, good, you two still need to work some things out.

Par: I know, and trust me, we will work on them.

Rory: good, now we can focus on opening our broadcast company.

Par: Yes, I know, I am so excited.

Rory: Me too. 

**Scene 3**

Rory and Paris are out at a local office building in Hartford. 

Rory: Paris, this would be perfect for our office.

Paris: It would, but it is kind of expensive. Possibly more than we can afford. 

Rory: Well, it is perfect, we have to find some way to get this place.

Paris: How much money do you have saved up?

Rory: $200.000

Paris: I only have $250,000, that is a total of $450,000, and this place costs $750.000

Rory: How are we going to come up with the additional $300,000?

P: We could get investors.

R: Like whom?

P: My parents, Jaime, your mom and your grandparents.

R: I guess, but I don't know if I could go to my grandparents again and ask them for money.

P: Don't think of it as asking them for money, think of it as asking them to be investors, a business opportunity. 

R: Okay, I guess I could try it.

P: Good, how soon can you ask them?

R: Well, today is Friday, so I could ask them tonight at the Gilmore family dinner.

P: Good, and I will go home tonight and ask my parents and then I will drive over to Jamie's and talk to him about it.

**Scene 4**

Rory and Loralai are at the usual Friday night dinner with Richard and Emily.

Richard: So, Rory, how is the broadcasting business going?

R: It is going pretty well, we found a place that we like.

Emily: That's great, where is it?

R: Hartford.

L: Hartford?

Emily: Do you have a problem with Hartford, Loralai?

L: No, I just didn't realize that she wanted to build it in Hartford, that's all.

Emily: uh-huh, anyway, Rory, when do you think you guys will be up and running.

R: Oh, not for a long, long time, we haven't even bought the place yet.

Richard: What is keeping you from buying it, if you love it so much?

R: It is $300.000 more dollars than we can afford, that is why I wanted to talk to you. I was hoping that you and grandma, and well as you, mom would be willing to be "investors".

Richard: You mean, like give you money?

R: No, more like make and investment in the future of our company. Look, I only need $150,000, Paris is going to come up with the other $150,000. Please guys.

L: Sure, you know I would do anything to help you, but I don't have any money to spare, how about if The Dragonfly is an investor? Then you guys and call us a sponsor, and that way, we don't lose money, and you get the money you need. 

R: That sounds great.

L: Mom, Dad, your turn.

Richard: Well, I guess we can chip in about, $75,000, but the rest is going to have to come from the inn's sponsorship or from some other source.

L: We can probably only afford to sponsor for $50,000.

R: Okay, that leaves $25,000, we can probably get a loan for that much, at least we can pay that amount back, probably after the first few years. Thank you guys so much, now may I be excused? I need to call Paris and tell her. 

Emily: You may call her after dinner, now, enough talk about money, let's talk about something else, like, is there a special man in your life.

L: Mom, that is a big jump from money, what gives?

R: Not at the moment, why?

Emily: I was just wondering, because you didn't seem too angry that Paris is going to marry that former boyfriend of yours.

R: We dated a few times, he was not my boyfriend, and I am happy for Paris, Jaime is a great guy, and after they work some things out, they will be fine.

L: Rory, honey, tell grandma about your upcoming trip.

Emily: Why are you trying to change the subject?

L: Because, that isn't any of your business and you need to stay out of Rory's love life, if she wants you know something, she will tell you.

Emily: Fine, Rory, tell me about your upcoming trip.

Rory: I am going to Milan, Italy.

Emily: Wow, why?

R: I am going there to do research for a story that I want to do.

Emily: Well, Milan is a great place, I am sure you will find what you are looking for.

By the way, what is the story on?

R: I would really rather not say right now, I will tell you when I finish the story, I do not want to jinx it. 

Emily: Okay, that is fine. Loralai, how about you, how are things going with you and "ice man". Have you two finally decided to get together yet?

L: Mom, Luke and I are just friends, nothing more than that, and we never will be. 

Emily: I don't understand why you two insist on denying what is right there in front of you.

L: New subject please.

Emily: Fine, let's talk about that inn of yours.

L: Find, what do you want to know?

E: How is business going? 

L: It is going pretty well, in fact, we are full until the end of July. 

E: Wow, that is great.

Richard: Yes it, perhaps, we will come and stay there some time, do you think you would be able to make arrangements for that?

L: Sure, I guess.

Richard: Good.

Rory and Loralai leave the house, and go back to Loralai's. 


End file.
